


Coffee Art

by Mordukai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Slow Burn, artist!terushima, barista! terushima, coffee shop AU, med student! daichi, relationship building, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mordukai/pseuds/Mordukai
Summary: Life is the same, day in and day out, for Terushima Yuuji. Working in his family's quiet cafe as a barista, painting in his spare time. But then a new customer arrives, a young, handsome med student with too many assignments and a need for a quiet place to work and a supply of caffeine.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skihale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skihale/gifts).



> Written for crowswillfly.tumblr.com  
> For the HQ rare pairs fic exchange 2017

Terushima Yuuji is bored. His family's coffee shop is almost empty, as usual. There's one guy sitting at the window table with his newspaper, a regular who comes in without fail every morning. He orders an Americano, nothing fancy, and a pastry, usually a danish, and then sits for half an hour without fail. He's older than Yuuji, maybe in his thirties, with bright dyed blonde hair pulled back with a hair band. Yuuji heads over to his table.

"Everything ok, Ukai?" he says.

"I'm good," says Ukai, scowling a little.

Yuuji nods and heads back to the counter. When the half hour is up, another man pushes the door open, the bell jingling. Yuuji doesn't look up; he knows it's just Takeda, here to meet his husband during his break.

"Hey, Terushima," he says, as Ukai gathers his things. "I'll order something tomorrow, I promise!"

"Sure you will," says Yuuji, grinning as the two of them leave.

Once they've left, a small, blonde woman tripping on too high heels comes in. Her nephew, a sticky three year old with a permanent scowl, is trailing after her, sucking his thumb.

"Yachi!" says Yuuji. "You're in a rush today?" Yachi nods, and Yuuji grabs a takeout cup from behind the counter. "The usual?" he asks.

"Mhm, and a blackcurrant juice, please," she says.

"Want fizzy," says the child.

"No, Mikio, your mum will kill me," says Yachi. "Also you'll be hyper at day care and get sent home again. You're having juice."

"Don't want juice," says Mikio, stamping his foot.

Yachi glances at Yuuji, desperation in her eyes. "Tuesdays are the worst," she says. Yuuji nods sympathetically, making up her latte at the taps. "I don't know why I get saddled with babysitting duty," she continues.

"Not a baby!"

"You're acting like a baby. Anyway, thanks, Yuuji. I'll probably be back later. Got a date, and I think I'll bring her here."

"Ooh, who's the lucky lady?" Yuuji asks, winking.

"You'll find out later," says Yachi with a grin. "Right, Mikio, we're going to day care because I'm late for work. Wait- Mikio no. Don't squeeze it, you'll get it everywhere. Oh, for heaven's sake..."

Yuuji chuckles to himself as he watches her leave. She's all over the place, but despite looking permanently flustered she's good at her job and, Yuuji's noticed, good at getting beautiful girlfriends. He sighs and wipes the counter down, although it's hardly dirty yet. He knows the next few hours will be very quiet. 

-

It's already gone 2pm when the next customer comes by. This isn't a regular, and Yuuji is taken by surprise when the bell jingles and a dark haired man carrying a heavy looking rucksack enters. He slips his ear bud out of his ear and surreptitiously hides the wire beneath his apron. He's not meant to be listening to music while working but the gentle piano music playing in the shop isn't really his style and he's just so bored on Tuesday afternoons.

"Welcome," he says, smiling his signature grin. The man looks to be about his age, and, judging by the ID card hanging on a lanyard around his neck, he's a student at the local university. He's handsome, Yuuji notices, and hopes that he isn't blushing. He's always been told he wears his thoughts on his face, and he really does not want the thoughts that just went through his mind to be readable. "What can I get you?"

"Um, just a black coffee please," says the man. 

"Is that to sit in or take away?" asks Yuuji, hoping beyond hope that this man and his broad shoulders (he clearly works out, thinks Yuuji) will stay in his cafe for a while.

"Sit in, please," says the man. 

"Ok, can I get your name?" says Yuuji. And your number, he thinks. 

"Daichi," says the man. Yuuji scribbles that on the side of the coffee cup. The cafe is empty other than the two of them and the name was unnecessary, but Yuuji was curious.

"I'm Yuuji," he says, filling the cup. "Would you like anything else? We have cakes," he waves at the pastry display, "or toasties, if you fancy lunch."

"I'm good for now," says Daichi, and he smiles as he hands over the money. Yuuji's heart melts. A cliché, he knows, but that's what it feels like. The man has such a gentle smile. And his eyes, god, his eyes. Yuuji could get lost in those brown eyes forever. "Um," says Daichi, and Yuuji snaps out of his reverie.

"Ah, shi- I mean, your coffee," he says, blushing furiously. "Here you go."

Yuuji watches Daichi work as he wipes down the counter again, wipes down the tables despite the lack of customers, serves another regular and tries not to trip over his feet or drop anything. Not that Daichi is paying him that much attention. As soon as he sat down, he pulled a laptop and a binder of notes out of his backpack and now he's studiously working, typing up some lengthy essay and pausing every few minutes to take a sip of the coffee that by now has surely gone cold.

Eventually, Daichi stands up, and Yuuji draws in a breath. He's leaving. Except he isn't. He's heading back over to the counter, where Yuuji is standing. Yuuji stands up straight and smiles. 

"Can I get you anything else?" he asks, all professional.

Daichi nods. "Um, another coffee, please. And I think I'll have some cake."

"Cake is the best thing when you have to study," says Yuuji. "What would you like?"

Daichi studies the display. His nose scrunches up as he thinks, and Yuuji's heart almost explodes on the spot. Holy shit, how can a stranger be that attractive to him? 

"I've heard the chocolate cake helps you study," says Yuuji, when it's clear that Daichi isn't going to make his mind up any time soon. 

"I'm not a massive fan of chocolate," says Daichi, chuckling, "but I do need the help to study, this essay is killing me. Does the carrot cake have super studying power too?"

Inside, Yuuji's stomach does butterfly flips as the hot guy in front of him actually plays along with his joke and doesn't think he's a complete dork. Outside, he smiles his flirtiest smile and says 'I don't know, but it's worth a try. What's your essay about?"

Daichi explains something long and boring, and Yuuji understands maybe one third of the words he uses, but he smiles and nods as he serves the cake, and another coffee, and by the time Daichi returns to his table to continue his work, Yuuji has learnt that he's studying to be a doctor. A paediatrician to be precise, which Yuuji now surreptitiously googles on his phone. A children's doctor. He can imagine the guy in a white doctor's coat, caring for sick and injured small children, making them smile and reassuring them with his gentle expressions. He's never really been interested in academic people before. They always seemed to make him feel stupid, and like his talents weren't worth as much just because they didn't help him pass exams, but for some reason, the sight of Daichi studying isn't off putting, and the thought of how smart he must be to have made it into med school makes him feel impressed rather than intimidated. Also, he's hot, with beautiful eyes and a really sexy voice and those shoulders and thighs that are to die for.  
Daichi does leave, eventually. He gathers up his notes, shuts down his laptop and carries his plate and mug over to the counter.

"You know I get paid to do that," says Yuuji as he takes it.

Daichi blushes slightly, an almost imperceptible red tinge to his cheeks, but Yuuji notices it. "Thanks for letting me sit there for so long," he says.

"It was nothing, we're not exactly busy. Did you finish your essay?"

"Yeah," he says, grinning. "I might actually have half an hour of free time this evening thanks to the amount of work I got done here."

"Well," says Yuuji, "you enjoy your half an hour, then."

He smiles as he watches Daichi leave, the door swinging shut behind him. The best thing about saying goodbye to someone is watching them leave, and Daichi's ass is definitely worth watching.

-

It's 7pm when Yachi returns, this time with a beautiful girl in tow. She leaves the girl at a table and heads over to the counter.

"Hey Yachi," says Yuuji. "Who's the girlfriend?"

Yachi blushes and punches him lightly in the arm. "She's not a girlfriend, not yet," she says. "We're going out to see a movie in a bit. Can you make one of your coffees with the heart on it?"

"What kind of coffee? I've been practicing but I can't guarantee it'll look like a heart, though," says Yuuji. "Also, a really cute guy came in today. You want your usual, right?"

"Cappuccino, yeah the usual, and also, tell me more about this guy," says Yachi, leaning on the counter as Yuuji begins to make up the drinks.

"Don't you need to hurry back to your date?" he says, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Her name's Kiyoko, and she'll be fine for a couple minutes. Hurry and tell me!"

So Yuuji quickly fills Yachi in on Daichi.

"So anyway," he finishes, "basically, I saw a man so beautiful I cried."

"Really?" says Yachi, as Yuuji finishes pouring the foam on top of Kiyoko's coffee into the shape of a wobbly heart.

"Well, not really. But I was close to. He's gorgeous, Yachi, I'm not even exaggerating."

Yachi hands over some money. "Just ask for his number next time you see him."

"What if he's straight?"

"Just ask for his number, Terushima Yuuji. You'll never get anywhere if you don't make the first move." She grins at him and heads back to her almost girlfriend. Yuuji watches as Kiyoko takes the coffee and giggles at the heart he'd drawn in the foam. He keeps watching, as Yachi kisses her on the cheek, and they chat quietly while they drink their coffee. He imagines what it would be like if it were him and Daichi sat there. What if he gave Daichi a coffee with a heart on it? What if he kissed Daichi on the cheek? What if Daichi held his hand and they went to a movie theatre after a coffee date and sat in the dark and kissed through the boring bits?

"Have fun," he calls as Yachi leads Kiyoko out of the cafe and into the dark street. Yachi waves, and Kiyoko shoots him a shy smile. Yuuji promises himself that he will ask Daichi for his number if he ever comes back to the cafe.

-

It's a week later when Daichi finally returns. Yuuji has spent the week in a state of anxiety, looking up each time the door opens and the bell rings just in case it's Daichi, each time being disappointed when it isn't. He's been rehearsing his pick up lines in his head, but he can't decide which one to use. He doesn't want to go too cheesy, but he also doesn't want to be too serious. And what if the guy turns out to be straight? Should he go with something that he can pretend is just friendly rather than romantic, in case Daichi reacts badly? This is ridiculous, he thinks, wiping the tables clean first thing in the morning. He's dated before, it's not like he's new to the game. And while it's true that he hasn't had a serious relationship since, well, ever, he's picked up guys in bars regularly. He knows how to do this, and yet something about Daichi makes him feel different, and he can't.  
So when Daichi does finally walk back in the door, Yuuji doesn't know how to react. Everything he's practiced goes out the window as Daichi walks over to the counter, his rucksack heavy on his back again. Yuuji tugs at his apron, hoping that it isn't stained, and smiles, his stomach turning flips when Daichi smiles back.

"You're earlier today," he says, and then internally curses himself, because he's made it obvious that he's been thinking about Daichi all week. Daichi doesn't notice, though, or if he does then he ignores it.

"Yeah, I have a lot of work to do and the library was really busy. I hope that's ok?" he adds quickly.

Yuuji nods. He thinks about asking for Daichi's number while taking his order, the same black coffee as the week before. "You fancy anything to eat?" he says, and Daichi shakes his head.

"Not yet, I can't eat this early in the day," says Daichi, grimacing. 

"It's not that early," says Yuuji. Ukai and Takeda have already been and gone, although Yachi hasn't come in yet. She's running late today, though. 

"I'm really not a morning person," says Daichi. He gestures at the cup he's holding. "This is my third coffee of the day."

"Shit," says Yuuji, eyes wide. "You must be seriously jacked up on caffeine right now."

"I'm barely awake," says Daichi, smiling. "I take it you're a morning person, then? I wouldn't have pegged you as one, mind."

"I'm that asshole who sings at five in the morning and is always telling you what a shame it is you missed the sunrise," says Yuuji. He's not even exaggerating. Even when he stays up late, clubbing with his friends, he's still up at the crack of dawn. He just doesn't seem to need much sleep.

"God," says Daichi. "I should hate you, you're making me tired just thinking about it."

"You can't hate me, I'm too cute," says Yuuji.

Daichi laughs. "You got me there. Anyway, I have to work now but I'm sure I'll be buying cake later, it's really good here."

"Why, thank you," says Yuuji, relieved that Daichi hasn't reacted badly to his spur of the moment comment. "Baking cakes is one of my five am activities."

"Maybe I can forgive you for being up so early, then," says Daichi.

-

When Yachi finally comes in, this time without Mikio, Yuuji is still buzzing inside from his conversation with Daichi. Yachi arrives at the counter looking less flustered than usual.

"You're late," says Yuuji, reaching for a cup. "Same as usual?"

"No, give me something fancier, I have time today," she says, grinning. "Surprise me."

So Yuuji sets to making up a fancy latte. He doesn't often get the chance to make the more interesting drinks because most of the regulars at the cafe order the same drinks week after week.

"I have the day off," says Yachi, bending down to inspect the display of cakes. "You'll never guess why."

"You got fired," guesses Yuuji.

"Terushima!" she scolds, "of course not. Try again."

"I dunno. You were so great at your job they gave you an extra holiday?"

"I wish," says Yachi. "No, the pipes burst and half the building is flooded. Apparently it's a safety hazard. They said it'll be fixed by tomorrow but I'm hoping it won't be. I'm supposed to be doing some work from home to make up for missing the day but I figured I could do that later."

Yuuji nods. "Hey, Yachi," he says when she's finished. He lowers his voice. "See the guy in the corner, with the laptop?" The clarification is unnecessary; Daichi is the only other person in the cafe.

Yachi peers round at Daichi. "That's the guy you've been talking about all week?"

"Shhh," hisses Yuuji, pulling her round to face the counter. "Don't be so obvious!"

Yachi pulls away to resume staring at Daichi, who is so engrossed in whatever essay he's writing today that he doesn't notice. "He's cute, I guess," says Yachi. 

"He's gorgeous," whispers Yuuji.

"Not my type," says Yachi with a grin.

"You're a lesbian," says Yuuji, dryly.

"That might be why."

"He shouldn't be my type. He's too smart for me."

Yachi punches him gently on the arm. "Don't be stupid, Teru. Did you get his number?"

Yuuji shakes his head. "I can't," he says. "I want to but all my flirting and dating powers seem to have disappeared. He's my kryptonite."

"Nerd," says Yachi. "Ask him for his number by the end of the day or I'll ask him for you."

"Don't you dare!"

Yachi leaves with her coffee. She really does need to go home and get some work done, as much as she would have liked to stay and chat with Yuuji. Yuuji waves goodbye. Yachi points at Daichi, mimes a phone call with her hands and winks. Yuuji blushes, but Daichi doesn't even look up.

Eventually, Daichi realises that his coffee has gone cold. Yuuji watches as he takes a sip, and instantly pulls a face. 

"Ready for another one?" he calls, already reaching for a mug. 

Daichi nods and stands up. As he does so, his eyes are drawn to something on the wall that he's pretty sure wasn't there before. Yuuji notices him walk over to inspect the painting closely and is suddenly very interesting in making coffee. Daichi appears at the counter, but Yuuji studiously avoids eye contact.

"That wasn't there before, was it? Or am I just super unobservant?" Daichi asks with a laugh.

"What wasn't there before?" asks Yuuji.

"The painting on the wall. It's really good. I didn't know you sold artwork here as well."

"Oh, that. Well, it's not what I like to paint, but it's what sells-"

"Wait, you painted that?" Daichi asks, eyes widening. "It's so good. I mean, I don't know much about art but it's so realistic."

Yuuji's eyes stray to the wall where his painting is hanging. It's a hyper realistic painting of Yachi and Mikio sitting at one of the cafe tables. Yachi is holding a coffee cup in one hand and her phone in the other, a slightly worried look on her face. Mikio has a juice box, his sticky fingers squeezing it tightly. 

"Yeah, that's my friend Yachi and her nephew. I do a lot of paintings of people, I take commissions. That one's just up as an example, really." He sounds sad.

"What would you rather be painting, then?" Daichi asks.

"I like painting people, sure, but I like working with colour." Daichi watches as Yuuji's eyes light up as he talks about his art. "I like experimenting. Bringing out personalities. So it's not hyper realistic but it's still a portrait of a person. A portrait of their personality and emotions."

"That sounds really cool," says Daichi, and something about his warm tone and the crinkle by his eyes as he smiles tells Yuuji that he's being genuine, and that he really is finding this interesting.

"I do other stuff as well. I've got some sculpture work in the yard out back, made by welding scrap metal together, and I've just started experimenting with latte art, since I have to work in the cafe and all."

"Is latte art where people do pictures on top of coffee?"

"Yeah- shit, speaking of coffee, I've made you another one but it won't be very fresh any more. Let me make another one." He pours the coffee away. It probably wasn't cold yet, but his dad would kill him if he knew he was serving paying customers lukewarm coffee. 

"Draw me a picture on it?" Daichi says with a smile. 

So Yuuji makes Daichi a cappuccino - "Can't do it with plain black coffee, sorry!" - and pours in the milk, skilfully teasing it into the shape of a heart. It's better than the one he made for Yachi the previous week; he's been practicing. He hands it to Daichi, and as Daichi looks down, he realises what he's done.

"Sorry, I can only do hearts at the moment," he fibs, blushing. Curse his face, and the way it displays his feelings so readily.  
Daichi chuckles. "It's really good. Thanks, Yuuji," he says, and Yuuji feels his knees buckle at the sound of Daichi's voice saying his name. He grips the counter.

"It's no big deal, I need the practice," he says.

-

Yachi pops back in later, after Daichi has gone.

"Did you get his number?" is the first thing she says as she pulls off her coat and flops into a chair. There are no other customers so Yuuji sits down next to her.

"No," he admits, but I did make him a coffee with a heart on it, sort of by accident."

Yachi punches him in the arm. "You're lucky he's not here anymore or I would actually ask him for you. Did he like it?"

"Well, he didn't complain, and he drank it," says Yuuji. 

"Oh, I just remembered!" says Yachi excitedly. "So I was doing some snooping on facebook and twitter and stuff, to see if I could find him-"

"Yachi!"

"Wait, listen, he's got his facebook profile on lockdown, although you might be interested in his profile picture."

"I didn't even tell you his surname. I don't even know his surname!" says Yuuji incredulously.

"It's Sawamura, I'm good at this kind of thing," says Yachi. "Anyway, shush and listen, that's not even the best part. His instagram isn't on private!"

"Show me," says Yuuji, leaning closer, so Yachi loads up the app on her phone and finds Daichi's profile. There are several photos of a buff Daichi in the gym, clearly taken by friends, but amazingly those aren't what Yuuji's eyes are immediately drawn to, although he does file them away in the back of his brain for later. No, what Yuuji sees is the latest photo. He reaches over and taps the icon to open it up bigger.

"Hey," says Yachi, pulling her phone away. "Wait, is that the coffee you made him?"

Yuuji nods, blushing red again. "What's he written in the caption?" Yuuji asks.

"Cute coffee, even cuter barista," says Yachi.

"Wait, really?" 

"No!" Yachi breaks down in a fit of giggles. "It just says 'coffee art'. But damn, Teru, you've got it bad."

"Fuck off," says Yuuji, but he's smiling, and he's thinking about how Daichi, stoic, studious, med school Daichi, took a photo of a coffee that he probably didn't even enjoy drinking, because Yuuji drew a heart on it.

-

As the weeks go by, Daichi uses the cafe more and more. Yuuji notices; first he comes on Tuesdays, staying most of the day, unless he needs to use the library, in which case he pops in for a take out coffee. Next, he starts showing up on Thursday mornings before his classes. Wednesday afternoons after morning classes are next, and then he starts popping by at the weekends as well, sometimes grabbing take out, other times stopping longer. After six weeks have gone by, he's in there at least once every day, even if it's only for five minutes between classes. Yuuji still hasn't asked for his number. Yachi has threatened him several times, but Yuuji always argues that he wants things to progress naturally.

"Naturally," says Yachi, glaring. "You mean slowly. It's been two months, Teru!"

"A month and a half," says Yuuji.

It's at that moment that Daichi enters the cafe.

"If you don't ask for his number right now," Yachi hisses, "I'll tell him about that time you and Bobata-"

Yuuji pales. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh, I would," she says, grinning. By now, Daichi is waiting patiently behind her, so she takes her coffee and finds a seat by the window. She glances back over her shoulder at Yuuji, who scowls.

"Everything ok?" Daichi says to Yuuji.

"It's just Yachi being Yachi," says Yuuji. By now, both he and Daichi know the names of each other's friends (Yachi, Bobata, Tendou and Daishou are the ones Yuuji mainly talks about, and it's Suga, Asahi, Kuroo and Bokuto for Daichi). They know each other's favourite movies (Yuuji has a thing for Disney films. Daichi doesn't see the appeal, and prefers thrillers). They know music, favourite foods, pet peeves and several childhood stories. Each day they've been chatting more and more. Yuuji doesn't need to ask Daichi what he wants, and he starts to make Daichi's coffee while Daichi studies the cakes.

"Trying new recipes?" he asks, pointing something that's labelled as 'peanut butter crunch'.

Yuuji's face flushes red. He hates his skin tone, it's pale enough that he can be read like a book. Daichi, on the other hand, is darker, and doesn't tend to show blush. "Uh, yeah, found a recipe book I hadn't tried yet." He's lying, of course. He knows that Daichi likes peanut butter because they had a discussion about it just the other day. Yuuji hates the stuff. Too sticky and crunchy. But last night he searched up recipes online, and this is the result.

"I'll try it," says Daichi.

"Oh, you don't have to," says Yuuji, but Daichi shakes his head.

"It looks good," he says.

Yuuji hands him his cake and coffee. His hands shake slightly as he does so, but if Daichi notices he doesn't comment. "Enjoy."

"Thanks, Yuuji," says Daichi, and heads over to his usual table where he dumps his rucksack and pulls out a heavy text book.  
Yuuji watches as Daichi takes a sip from his cup and then does a double take. He watches anxiously as Daichi reads the number written on the cup. Yuuji is both relieved and mildly irritated that he didn't put a kiss after the number. It would have got his point across but perhaps was too forward. Daichi turns to look over at him, but he turns away, furiously wiping down the coffee machine.

Daichi doesn't mention the number. Not when he comes back up to the counter to buy a sandwich after he's been working for two hours. Not when he gets up to leave, mid afternoon. Not when he says 'see you tomorrow, probably," and smiles at Yuuji. Not when he glances back one more time before leaving the cafe.  
Yuuji heads over to wipe down the now vacated table. The plate from the sandwich is still there, and the plate from the cake he had first thing. But the coffee cup is nowhere to be seen.

-

It's later, when he's lying on his bed in the flat above the cafe, that it happens. His parents are sleeping in the other room, and he's got his headphones in so as not to wake them (god, he can't wait until he saves up enough money to move out), so he doesn't hear the text, just feels the vibration against his leg because the phone is lying on his bed beside him. At first he can't be bothered to move and reach for it. It's probably just Yachi, who he knows is out drinking tonight. Or one of his other friends. They did invite him out, but after closing time he decided to work on a painting instead, so he didn't go. But he does look at it, blinking at the sudden bright light as he unlocks his phone. It's a number he hasn't got saved.

Unknown: Hey

He's about to reply, ask who it is, barely daring to hope, when another message buzzes in.

Unknown: Sorry, it's Daichi, forgot to say that

He has butterflies in his stomach and a grin breaks out over his face. He saves the number in his phone and then types out a response.

Yuuji: thought so since i didnt have this number saved

He presses send. He hopes Daichi will keep texting. And he does. It starts simple enough.

Yuuji: up 2 anything much?

Daichi: Just some last minute reading. I have an exam tomorrow.

Yuuji: im sure you will do gr8!!

At one in the morning, Daichi lets Yuuji know that he's going to try and get some sleep. 

Yuuji: good idea dude

Yuuji reads back over the texts one more time before he goes to sleep. At times he thinks perhaps, just perhaps, Daichi is flirting with him, but he can't be sure. He sets his phone down on the bedside table, takes out his headphones and rolls over ready to sleep, but he can't. He can't stop thinking about Daichi. About Daichi's smile. His arms. His thighs. Fuck, thinks Yuuji. He's in deep.

-

Yuuji wakes early, as usual. He's slept for maybe three hours. The sun hasn't risen yet, but he rolls out of bed and digs in his wardrobe for a clean t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He doesn't bother with socks, and grabs his camera before heading downstairs, tiptoeing past his parents' bedroom door so as not to wake them. They are not the biggest fans of his late nights and early mornings.

He unlocks the back door using the keys on the hook beside it, unlatches the top bolt and pushes it open. Cold, early morning air hits him and he shivers. The ground is wet, the dew icy cold. The weather forecast predicts warm sunshine later on, but the sun hasn't yet risen. 

He pads tentatively across the gravel, wincing each time his bare feet land on a particularly spiky rock. The back yard is small. It's designed for a parked car, but after Yuuji began to fill it with sculptures his dad relented and began parking in the back lane, on the other side of the gate. 

His tools are stored in a salt bin, again something he's 'stolen' from his dad. He's been working on a piece recently, an abstract mesh of metal and wire, contorted into wild shapes. His sculptures represent his dreams; they're his expression of things that happen outside of reality. Unlike his paintings, even the colourful ones, which are based on real life, real people. With the sculptures, he's never entirely sure what they mean. But he's been dreaming a lot about Daichi, and he thinks perhaps this one has something to do with that. He pulls a mask and some tools from the salt bin and starts to work.

He doesn't look up, doesn't stop, until the sun begins to rise. As the darkness becomes a fuzzy grey, he sets down his tools and picks up his camera. He heads out into the lane. The concrete of the road is easier on his feet than the gravel in the yard, and he wriggles his toes happily. Grass would have been perfect, but to catching the sunrise at the local park could have made him late for work. Instead, he settles for photographing the sunrise as it lights up the lane in a golden wave, sweeping from one end to the other. Sunrises and sunsets are some of his favourite things to photograph. 

He's usually happy doing this alone. He's never wanted company this early before. Even on days when he's woken up in another man's bed, he's always left before they wake. But recently, he's been feeling wistful in the mornings, maybe even lonely. So as he stands there in the morning sun, listening to the birds singing, he pulls his phone from the pocket of his joggers and texts Daichi.

Yuuji: Good morning!!

Nothing over the top. He almost adds 'beautiful' to the end, but stops himself. The other man is very beautiful, but Yuuji can't say that yet, not if he doesn't want to scare Daichi away. But it's now he realises that his friendship with Daichi, it's changing him. They're not even in a relationship and he feels like a whole new man.

-

Yuuji is serving Ukai in the cafe.

"You're distracted today," says the older man, gruffly, as he takes his coffee and danish from Yuuji.

"Huh," says Yuuji, coming back to reality.

"I said you're distracted today."

"No I'm not," says Yuuji. 

"Sure," says Ukai. He gives Yuuji a rare smile. "And I'm not Ukai Keishin."

Yuuji blushes, but luckily Ukai is already heading over to his table and getting his newspaper out. He is distracted, he knows. He checks his phone. Still no response from Daichi. He wonders if Daichi will drop by the cafe today, how long he'll have to wait before he sees him again. Whether he ignored his good morning text or if he just hasn't seen it yet.  
Five minutes later, he gets his answer. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he almost drops what he's holding as he scrambles to retrieve it.

Daichi: Dude how early do you wake up!?

He smirks as he texts back.

Yuuji: Told u i was obnoxious ;)

Daichi: Well, I slept in, sorry :p Have an exam today so I won't be by till later

Yuuji sighs. It's not the response he was hoping for, but he supposes Daichi can't help when his exams are scheduled.

Yuuji:Good luck dude! Youll do gr8!! x

After he presses send, he realises what he's done. Shit. A kiss?! He can't breathe as he waits for the response. Part of him hopes that Daichi won't notice it, or will just think it was a mistake. These are the longest seconds he's ever lived through. And then finally:

Daichi: Thanks :) I've studied a ton so it shouldn't be too bad x

Yuuji can breathe again. And a beam of happiness shoots through him, similar to the warmth of the early morning sun. He hasn't messed up. Daichi's responded. He's so happy. He texts back.

Yuuji:Nerd ;) x

Daichi: Gotta turn phone off now. See you later :) x

He's still smiling, the bubble in his chest swelling, as Takeda enters the cafe.

"Ordering anything today?" he says jokily.

"I'm so sorry, next time, I promise!" replies Takeda, glancing at his watch. 

Yuuji laughs. "S'all good," he says, "don't worry about it."

Ukai stands, folding his newspaper under his arm. "Good luck with the boyfriend," he says as they leave, and Yuuji flushes red, but in a good way. Boyfriend... Now, wouldn't that be nice.

Now Yachi's entering the cafe. She's pulling Mikio by the hand. Yuuji hasn't seen Mikio in a few weeks.

"Hey little man," he says, giving the sticky child a wave and a grin.

Mikio pulls his thumb out of his mouth with a pop. "Fizzy," he says, scowling.

Yuuji laughs. "Juice?" he says to Yachi.

Yachi nods. "Yeah, and the usual for me. I thought I had the day off today, Teru, but no, when I'm not working at the office, apparently I'm running a child minding service."

Yuuji tries to look serious, but he's just too happy to stop smiling. "I'm sorry, that sounds rubbish," he says.

Yachi peers at him. "You're cheerful today," she remarks.

"Well," says Yuuji, leaning on the counter. "I might have been texting someone last night."

"You got his number!" She grins at him. "Now I don't have to threaten you anymore."

"You didn't have to threaten me in the first place," protests Yuuji. 

"So how did it go?" But before Yuuji gets a chance to answer her, Mikio is kicking and shouting and Yachi gives an exasperated sigh. "I'll take him to the park," she says as she hands Yuuji some money and scoops up her coffee and Mikio's juice box deftly with one hand. "Come on, terror, let's go play on the swings."  
Yuuji gives a little wave as Yachi tugs the bawling Mikio from the cafe. 

-

The rest of the morning passes by without incident. Yuuji is bored again. He doesn't want to text Daichi, because he knows that his phone is off, and he doesn't want Daichi to turn his phone on later, receive a load of texts and freak out. But he does re read their conversation over and over. Each time it makes him smile. It's not until mid afternoon that his phone buzzes again, and he scrolls down from where he was looking at last night's messages, to the new one that has just arrived.

Daichi: Fancy hanging out this evening? I'm free at 6 x

-

It's a quarter to six when Yuuji closes up the cafe. It's a little early; he's not supposed to finish his shift until six, but they're highly unlikely to get any more customers, and neither of his parents will notice. His mum is working late in the city and won't be back until gone midnight, and his dad left that morning to visit family in Tokyo, and won't be back until the end of the week. He throws his apron into the washer and sets it to run through the night. The dishes are in the dishwasher and the tables are wiped clean. He flips the sign from 'OPEN' to 'CLOSED' and locks the door behind him. It's still daylight, but the light is fading and he knows that it'll be dark within the hour. The air has a muggy, fuzzy feeling to it. Perfect mosquito weather, which is annoying. Once dusk falls they'll be out and biting.

In his bedroom, he pulls clothes from the wardrobe. He wants to look nice, but not too formal. Wants to look good, but not like he's self absorbed. He's never thought this much about clothes before. Even when he goes out clubbing or on the pull, it's always been simple choices. He settles on a pair of dark grey skinny jeans and a clean shirt. His leather jacket, rather than a hoody. His 'smart' trainers, not his scruffy ones. He switches out his clear plastic retainer for a silver tongue ring, now that he's not working, and runs a hand through his hair, spiking it a little with gel. He looks at himself in the mirror; he thinks he looks ok. He grins at his reflection, his eyes sparkling. He's excited.  
He picks up his camera and heads back downstairs. He's just locking the front door behind him when Daichi arrives. He looks good, thinks Yuuji, letting his eyes take in the sight before them. 

"Good timing," says Daichi, smiling. He puts his hands into the pockets of his jeans, standing awkwardly. "You look nice," he says, right at the same moment Yuuji also says it. They both laugh. 

Yuuji rolls his piercing round his mouth nervously. The tiny metal bar glints, and he sees Daichi's eyes widen. He grins and sticks out his tongue.

"I didn't know you had that," says Daichi.

"Well, I wear a retainer for it in the cafe. My Dad doesn't allow it," says Yuuji. "He lets me keep my other piercings in though." He waves a hand at his pierced ears, studs in the lobes and a row of rings in the cartilage.

"Yeah, I'd noticed those ones," says Daichi. "Do they not hurt?"

"I mean, yeah, a little, when they're first done, but not now," says Yuuji. "I like getting them done, though, it's fun."

Daichi laughs. "Each to their own," he says, smiling. "I wouldn't even want metal stabbed through any part of my body." But he adds, 'they look good on you, though," and even with his dark complexion Yuuji thinks he can see the hint of a blush in his cheeks.

"What do you want to do," asks Yuuji.

"Let's go for a walk. I've been in exam halls all day and I need some fresh air."

-

They find a small park nearby. Daichi watches as the sun sets and Yuuji photographs the light and colours.

"I didn't know you were a photographer as well as a painter," he says.

"Oh, I take them for inspiration," says Yuuji, taking one last snap as the sun disappears below the horizon. It's dusk now, that almost dark, fuzzy time where it's no longer day but not quite night. "I photograph lots of stuff but I particularly like sunrises and sunsets. There's something wonderful about the way the light works."

Daichi nods, his face serious. "You're very talented," he says.

Yuuji laughs. "Years of practice," he says, but he's pleased by the compliment.

They turn to walk back, because now the sun has gone down, the air is getting colder. As they walk, their arms swing close to each other and for a moment, their hands brush. Yuuji wants to grab hold of Daichi's hand, entwine their fingers together, never let go, but he doesn't and a moment later the chance is gone.

Suddenly, Daichi says "you could paint me."

Yuuji is taken aback. For a moment, there's silence.

"I'd pay, of course," Daichi adds quickly.

"Like a commission?" Yuuji asks. He's thinking about the hyper realistic paintings he does for money. 

"Yeah," says Daichi as they reach a road crossing and Yuuji presses the button. "But colourful. Not a realistic one."

"Oh," says Yuuji. He's silent again for a moment. Then "I'd do that for free, you know."

Daichi laughs. "Well, we can decide on payment or not later. But I'd really like to see you work."

"Ok," says Yuuji. "Ok, let's do it."

"Cool," says Daichi. "Where do you keep your painting stuff?"

The lights change and the green man lights up. 

"You want to do this now?" Yuuji asks, surprised, as they cross the road.

"Why not?"

-

They're stood outside Daichi's house.

"I like to paint people in their natural environment," Yuuji had explained. They had stopped at Yuuji's to pick up a canvas and a case of paints, and then walked over to Daichi's. Yuuji is surprised to find he lives quite nearby; he had never seen him around before he started stopping by the cafe.

"Right," says Daichi, pulling his keys from his pocket. "Please excuse the mess, my housemate is a nightmare."

The place really is a mess. Shoes litter the floor by the door, and Daichi takes a moment to straighten the mess before they add both their pairs to the collection. Unopened mail lies on top of a table in the hall. Daichi scans it.

"Yup, all Bokuto's," he mutters. "Bo?" he calls.

"In the living room," the reply comes back.

"Come out here," Daichi calls.

A moment later there is a face at the living room door.

"Oh ho ho," he says, grinning. "Who's this, Dai?"

Yuuji stares at the man. He's buff, really buff, with wild black and white hair and piercing amber eyes. He looks a little like an owl, and Yuuji is already mentally seeing a colour scheme for a painting.

"This is Yuuji. He works at that coffee shop I've been going to," says Daichi. "Yuuji, meet Bokuto, my housemate."

"Nice to meet you," says Yuuji.

"We'll be upstairs if you need me," says Daichi. "Like if you set fire to the stove or something."

"Hey," says Bokuto, pouting. "That's only happened twice." He turns and pads back into the living room. "Oh, by the way, I put leftovers in the fridge for you," he says.

"Thanks," says Daichi. They head upstairs and as soon as they're out of earshot of Bokuto, Daichi adds, "if you're hungry I'll make or order something. Don't trust anything Bo cooks."

"I'll keep that in mind," says Yuuji.

-

"You can move around," says Yuuji. "In fact, for this kind of painting I'd rather you did."

He's set up his canvas in Daichi's bedroom, propped up against a stack of books. He sits cross legged behind it. Daichi nods and begins to move around the room, his movements a little awkward, like he doesn't really know what to do with himself. Yuuji feels slightly odd as well. It's been a while since he painted a person in this style. Lots of other things, but not people. And even when he has, usually he has unsuspecting subjects. When a subject knows they're being painted, he's usually doing a hyper realistic piece.  
Daichi's room is spotless compared to the rest of the house. His books are meticulously stacked on shelves, and alphabetised. The CDs are all in their cases on a rack. When Daichi gets one out and puts it in the CD player, he returns the box to where it was. His bed is made, and there isn't a single item of clothing on the floor. Yuuji's not that tidy; he has a habit of leaving things by his bed and forgetting to put his clean clothes away, but he does appreciate cleanliness.

Ten minutes later, he's finished the base sketch and begins mixing his paints. He rarely spends much time on the sketch for these paintings. They're all about colour and movement. Daichi has settled down to do some studying, getting up every so often to pace the room. This works for Yuuji, and he begins to paint.

His influence comes from the cleanliness of the room, and the calmness of Daichi himself. But he also draws from the sunset they watched earlier, and the sunrise he saw this morning. There's a light inside Daichi, and every so often something draws it out. Yuuji wants to see more of it. He wants to be the person who draws it out of him. He wants Daichi to light up with him.

Eventually, Daichi looks up from his book. "Can I see?" he asks.

"It's not finished yet," says Yuuji. "But yeah, I guess so. Come tell me what you think so far."

Daichi bounds over to Yuuji. Yuuji loves the excitement in his face. This is Daichi in private, where he's comfortable, and Yuuji feels privileged to have access to it.

"I love it," says Daichi. He's staring at the bright colours. "It's amazing."

"It'll take a while to finish it," says Yuuji.

"That's alright," says Daichi. 

His face is so close to Yuuji, both of them looking at the painting, and in a moment of impulse, Yuuji leans over just a tiny bit. His lips brush Daichi's, and then they're kissing. Daichi leans into him, wraps his arms around him. He can feel Daichi's mouth on his, feel his heart beating through his shirt, feel his hands on his back. It's everything he's been waiting for. And then Daichi pulls away.

He's blushing, and Yuuji finds that incredible endearing.

"Wow," he says.

Yuuji smiles, shyly. "Sorry," he says. "Couldn't help myself."

"I don't mind," says Daichi. "Can I kiss you again?"

"I think you'll find I kissed you," says Yuuji, smirking.

Daichi doesn't respond, just pulls Yuuji into another kiss, this one deeper, more intense. He runs his hands through Yuuji's hair, feeling the fuzzy texture of his undercut and the hardness of the gel. Yuuji smirks against his mouth, parts his lips a little, and there's tongues and wandering hands and Yuuji finally gets to feel the strength of Daichi's muscles, the curve of his spine, the gentleness of his hands. And he's happy.

-

Yuuji does finish the painting, eventually. He spends a lot of time with Daichi, and some is spent on painting. Of course, Daichi is still studying, and Yuuji is still working, but they work with what they have, and after a few months Daichi presents Yuuji with a key to the house, and he and Bokuto help shift his things from his parents' flat. They don't know what the future holds, but right now, they've found something good, and it's working, and they're happy.


End file.
